lamulanafandomcom-20200214-history
Differences Between Freeware and Wiiware
There are numerous differences between the original and remake. This wiki focuses on the original version, while the remake is described on a http://lamulana-remake.wikia.com/wiki/La-Mulana_Remake_Wiki different wiki. *Graphics and Music have been enhanced from 8-bit to 16/32-bit like graphics, the Staff wants the music to be more like SSCC versions rather than the Midi versions. *References to the MSX and any games for it will have to say bye bye, this is possibly due to copyright infringements that either Nicails and/or NIGORO do not want to face in any copyright related issues the future, It has been officially confirmed that the references will be replaced by the games that NIGORO has made in the past, and the MSX has been renamed into Mobile Super X. *There is an Area in the Surface that is different and never seen before. *Difficulty has been "decreased", but from the explanation on the blog, it seems to only mean making some functions of the game easier to understand or use. For example, adding a jump button, adding (optional) explanations of items, and making "climbing a tower" and "stick on the tower" (Tower of the Goddess?) easier. A new character similar to Xelpud will offer advice that is actually useful. They state, "We are trying to make changes in areas where it’s more trouble than fun." *Hell Temple's difficulty has been increased. The fight with Baphomet will also be more difficult. *Puzzles will be changed. The locations of some items and traps will be changed. The huge collection of mostly useless ROMs is now a small collection of useful disks, so there may be different things hidden where ROMs used to be. *The new screenshots display new enemy types such as Red Skeletons and Big Ghosts. *Gameplay Trailer Showcase a couple of new things such as: new treasure chest which give you gold, a new area in the Surface, Lemeza has new animations i.e swimming and falling too high and impacting the ground. *There will be new gameplay modes, Boss Rush is one example. *A new item slot is called an Equipment slot *The Hand Scanner is no longer a Sub-Weapon it is now an Equipment Item. *There are two new Sub-Weapons, Chakram and Caltrop. *The character that will give out hints is named Mulbruk. *A second gameplay trailer shows how the Chakram works, it acts like a boomerang that comes back to you. *Other new items include Isis' Pendant, the "Shoulder Pad with Fighting Spirits", Eden's Fruit, and the Dimensional Key. No word on their use yet. *The WiiWare version of Cave Story has a Time Attack on its version of Hell (Or Chamber translated in that version), Rumor suggests that Hell Temple will get a Time Attack mode of its own, Shorn Kosugi could also be a playable Character as apposed to Curly Brace being playable in said version of Cave Story. *There are hot springs which can slowly recover your health, one can be found in the Surface. *It is now possible to equip more than two Softwares (Or Originally ROMs) they use up Ram however and if the Ram is full you cannot equip anymore than it's maximum number. *You can switch to old graphics mode if you don't like the new ones.................. Pause, not!! *IGN's gameplay trailers showcase a few little things http://media.wii.ign.com/media/022/022329/vids_1.html (keep in mind that the music is still in development) *It is officially confirmed that there will be new areas in almost every map. *The rate of enemies dropping items after being destroyed has been increased, enemies also drop green dots that refill your life slightly. *The music is very different than the first arrangement soundtrack. *The music for "Curse of IRON PIPE" has been renamed to "Curse of Ocean" *There is a new BGM called "Mulburk" it is obviously played when ever you talk to Mulburk. Trivia *Nicalis is also responsible for the WiiWare port of Cave Story, which is another popular Indie freeware game, it just might be possible to see a reference to Cave Story in the Wiiware version. External Links * The Official Site for the Wiiware version Category:Real World